


Kittens

by doctorwillowsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, it's literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/pseuds/doctorwillowsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill for Skye finding a box of kittens on a mission. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens

"Oh my god we have to keep them!" Skye exclaimed.   
Fitz sneezed. “No! I’m allergic Skye!”   
"Come on! Simmons can give you one of those allergy shots"  
Fitz pouted, he hated needles.   
Skye picked up one kitten, cupping it in her hands. “They’re too cute to leave here! look at this one! It’s so cute and pouty! I’m gonna name it Fitz.”  
Fitz was upset by the patronizing. But he couldn’t exactly say no… the kittens were pretty cut. Maybe he could deal with a shot.   
Skye ended up naming all of them after the members of the bus, and the rest after the avengers. It could get a little confusing to hear “May! get down from that table!” or “Jemma suck herself underneath the fridge, again!” but the team adjusted. Coulson said they could keep them for a few weeks, but after that they were going to a shelter.   
Skye tried to convince him having 11 kittens roam the bus was totally fine, but he wasn’t sold. She took what she could get though.   
Since skye was the one who cared for them— feeding them with little bottles, cuddling them, playing with their little cat toys— they tended to follow her around and paw at her door to constantly be let it.   
Jemma wasn’t a big fan of animals— they never seemed to like her the way they did Skye— but it was so nice to see Skye so engaged in something and so happy. And, well, skye was so cute holding the kittens and fawning over them. Once, she found Skye napping in her pod, kittens all over her. Jemma took a quick picture then slipped out of the room, not wanting to upset the cuteness.  
Skye was so sad to give them up, so Jemma promised her that when they got their first apartment, they would get a kitten.   
"How bout 2?" Skye asked.  
"Let’s start with one." Jemma smiled.  
"Ok, fine, 3 it is then." Skye laughed.  
Jemma laughed too- “Or we could just adopt a whole litter.”  
Skye’s face lit up.   
"Are you serious!? Can we?!" Skye exalted.  
"No- no just one! we need to start small!"  
But Skye had already zipped away. Jemma was fairly certain she was going to be held to that “promise.”


End file.
